Microsoft Sam reads Awesome Windows Errors
Microsoft Sam reads Awesome Windows Errors is a text-to-speech video series on YouTube created by Lamboguy633. The series originally aired way back in 2014, during the infancy of Lamboguy's YouTube days. The original series only lasted 1 and a half seasons before Lamboguy's channel was deleted in 2014. Since then, Awesome Windows Errors has not been revived and Lamboguy's channel was dominated by Microsoft Sam reads Laugh Out Loud Signs for 5 years. In November 2018, tentative plans were made to rebirth Awesome Windows Errors as a third main series to air alongside Laugh Out Loud Signs and Microsoft Sam reads Dank Memes. An official teaser trailer was released on 3 November, 2018. The rebooted series premiered with its first episode on 27 January, 2019. Original Series (2013) Microsoft Sam reads Awesome Windows Errors began airing in 2013. The series was loosely based off of GWizard777's Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Windows Errors and featured antagonists and adventures. Season 1 of the original series lasted 8 episodes (including the season finale). S1EP1 was officially released on 2 November, 2013. The main antagonist of the season was the Linux Tux. In the Season 1 finale, Microsoft Sam defeated Tux and his clones in a match of Need for Speed Hot Pursuit. Season 2 of the original series lasted only 6 episodes. S2EP1 was officially released on 5 March, 2014. The main antagonists of the season were Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The season was cut short after Lamboguy's channel was deleted in late April 2014. A third season was being produced alongside Season 2, but it was never officially released. Since June 2014, all further production of Awesome Windows Errors was cancelled, and focus was placed on the production of the dominant Microsoft Sam reads Laugh Out Loud Signs. 2019 Rebirth From the pits of LG633 Productions, in mid-October 2018, the concept of Awesome Windows Errors resurfaced, and Lamboguy633 began experimenting with the feasibility of reviving the long-since defunct series. Finally, in November, it was confirmed on social media that Awesome Windows Errors would be making a comeback after 5 years. An official teaser trailer announcing the new series was released on 3 November, 2018. The rebooted series is projected to not be too different from the original series. In other words, the series will continue to be based loosely off of GWizard777's series and will retain some of the earlier aspects, while also introducing aspects from other YouTubers like Thunderbirds101. Microsoft Sam reads Awesome Windows Errors returned with a rebooted series in January 2019, with S1EP1 premiering on Sunday, 27 January, 2019. The main antagonist of Season 1 of the new series is Baldi from Baldi's Basics. Currently there are 5 episodes. A second season is being produced alongside the first. This season will begin featuring error requests, being mainstream as with other error series. S2EP1's release date is to be announced. Episodes will be uploaded every 3 weeks on Sunday. Category:TTS Series Category:Series Category:Work in Progress Category:Legendary Series